


His Love

by LoveFandoms828



Series: 💜♡ Black Hat x female ocs of mine [Villainous] Stuff 🎩 [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Angst, Attraction, Black Hat is attracted to that human scientist woman for some reason, Black veins on body, Blood, Bonding, Cold, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Fanfiction, Demon/Human Relationship, Drunkenness, Emotional, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, From Sex to Love, Gentleness, Getting close, Gore, Green Eyes and Long Raven Black Hair, Hangover, His Crimson Red eyes, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationship, Infatuation, Intimacy, Killing, Kissing, Memories, Murder, Not detailed that much, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character Death(s), Pale skin compared to his dark being, Rachel (female oc) has worked for this eldritch demon two years now, Referenced Drinking, Romance (at times), Sad Ending, Sadness, Sexual Content, Sharp Claws, Slightly Out Of Character, Smut, Staring, Talking, Tears, Touching, Unplanned Pregnancy, Warm, drank blood, dying, hurting, sorry forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Black Hat has secret feelings for his second scientist, Rachel. He can't understand why he has always felt that way for only her, this human woman.What that eldritch demon didn't know is that Rachel probably feels the same love for him.
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat (Villainous) & Original Child Character(s), Black Hat (Villainous) & Original Female Character(s), Black Hat (Villainous)/Original Female Character(s), Dr. Flug (Villainous) & Original Female Character(s), [just slight bromance between them], [these two are close friends]
Series: 💜♡ Black Hat x female ocs of mine [Villainous] Stuff 🎩 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710808
Kudos: 11





	1. That Female With Green Eyes

Rachel Everly is a scientist, a human female, who works for Black Hat. Same as Dr. Flug (him being a male human scientist). 

She has long black hair and dark green eyes with white skin. 

It seemed like more than anything, Black Hat is mysterious, although that she didn't mind at all. 

Rachel became close friends with Dr. Flug after just a few months. She is also his assistant. 

Her relationship with Black Hat was complicated yet in a way, it's nice, she respected him as her boss and he admired her for the work she does, also her intelligence. A kind that most humans don't have, a rare thing her smart mind is. 

Rachel has been working there for two years now. She had gotten use to stuff here. 

She knew that Flug has been there the longest. Her first year here, it was just with Black Hat and Dr. Flug. Before 505 was made and Dementia was hired. Now in her second year, they were there as well. Not that she minds it much. 

Rachel liked the way Black Hat dressed, it was kinda similar to her styled type, when she wasn't in her outfit that she wore to the lab. Which was a white lab coat with a dark gray sweater under it and black jeans. With gray converse. 

Out of the lab, she wears old-fashioned clothes. She liked them. She preferably likes the Victorian style. Although during nights and before bed, she will wear something different. Like a gray long sleeved crop top and black sweatpants. 

Rachel, along with being smart, was quiet at times and mostly kept to herself. 

When she wasn't in the lab with Flug, she was in her room, alone. 

She liked to be by herself, to read most of the time. She'd talk to Flug too. She also had decent conversations with Black Hat, liking talking to him as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the first chapter isn't very long, short even, it's because to just introduce my female oc of this Villainous Fanfiction. So I hope that you all enjoyed reading it anyway 🎩💜 & btw, Rachel means 'beautiful’ 💙


	2. Be Careful Who You Hurt

Rachel opens her eyes now, waking herself from a peaceful sleep. 

She got out of bed, getting dressed. 

That day she is wearing a black sweater under her white lab coat and dark gray jeans with black converse (because sometimes she likes to be reverse, change it up some days, though she only has these two outfits for the lab).

After that, she headed to the lab. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rachel and Dr. Flug are in that lab, working on something for their boss. While Dementia and 5.0.5 were in the living room, watching tv together. 

Flug worked on an invention (that he thought of last night) and focused slightly, as Rachel was thinking quietly to herself. 

Rachel was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud noise of a wall being caved in and devices that dropped, breaking from the fall off the shelves. Broken glass shattered on the white tile flooring. Blueprints were on this ground, ripped and tore, on fire from heat. Those flames burned them. 

Those papers are stepped on and ruined by two guys, these males seemed to be heroes, one with a fire power and the other with an electricity ability, mixed in with telekinesis. 

Great.. 

Rachel wasn't a villain, exactly, like Black Hat and Dr. Flug. Although she still couldn't stand heroes, they can be annoying and unreasonable, sometimes. I mean who barges into someone's mansion? Apparently them. 

That security system that Flug had made was maybe off or they teleported in, how else could they get inside here?

These were the only theories that Rachel can think of, to explain how they are standing in front of them. 

This was gonna be bad and not in a good way..

"You both are under arrest and coming with us." That guy with the fire ability had said. 

"..or else." This other guy with electricity says, threatening them. 

Dr. Flug didn't seem to like his tone of voice or the situation that they're in. He glared through those goggles he has on, with his paperbag. He started to reach for a weapon, a ray gun to fight the guys off, doing it in a nonchalant way. 

But they still noticed. 

That hero with telekinesis used his mind against this male human scientist.

Flug was thrown, his body (mostly his back) hit the wall. Him falling as he collapsed onto that ground. It was cold and he was in pain now. 

Rachel felt worried for him, she looked at him with her dark green eyes again. "Flug!" she yelled out, clearly concern in her voice. 

That same guy was looking at her as he raised his hands, starting to use his other ability. 

Rachel can't run, because it would be too late before then and she was still worrying about her closest friend here. 

Flug was still lying on the ground, not able to move yet. He kept his eyes open, to not fall unconscious. His eyes (covered by a paperbag and goggles) were on Rachel, staring at her. He couldn't find his voice to tell Rachel to 'run away' from the danger in front of them. 

Rachel breathed silently, trying to find a weapon to defend herself and protect Flug from getting hurt more. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the heroes speaking again now. 

"Svetlyy, stop! Don't hurt her! You said we wouldn't! She is just a human female.." 

"Pozhar, be quiet, she is a villain or at least working for one. A powerful guy at that, Black Hat. We need to take her down. To take down both scientists to stop his evil work. I don't care that she's a woman or human!" 

Rachel held in a startled and shocked scream as she was struck by lightning. She was electrocuted, throwing her into the air. Her darkened hair in front of her face, covering it, as she falls. 

Black Hat had ran in at that time and saw this. 

His eyes (especially that one covered by a monocle) are on her, as this eldritch demon stared and watched Rachel fall down. 

It was like everything was happening slowly. 

When Rachel hit that cold ground, he feels his heart almost drop, if it was alive than it would've beat lowly. He let out a breath, it came out uneven. His eyes widened, worry filled his being. He glanced over at Flug as well, for a second. 

Black Hat snaps, anger boiled into his soul. His teeth gritted and his eyes also turned red, a dark crimson shade. He felt a feeling of pure rage. 

They hurt her..

Rachel heard her own quiet breathing. Her voice was silent as she talked, staring at him, then at Flug. 

"Flug..Black Hat.." 

Then, she falls unconscious and closed her eyes. 

After that, Black Hat made his black tentacles get out from behind him, out of his back. His claws and teeth, sharper than usual (if that was even possible). 

Pozhar seems scared, fully afraid and absolutely terrified. But Svetlyy was determined to fight. 

Although neither of them stood a chance against this demonic being. 

Black Hat striked Pozhar with his tentacles, very hard, which made that hero die on impact. He also got closer to Svetlyy. 

Svetlyy saw his dead partner, then he tries to fight back, hitting that eldritch demon with bolts of lightning. 

Which did nothing.. 

Black Hat felt more angry than he ever has. 

"You come into my house, attack my scientists, and _think you can get away with it?_ Without any consequences? **You deserve to suffer,** **_for what you've done!_** " 

He stabbed him through the chest and into the heart, instantly killing Svetlyy. 

Svetlyy gasped sharply, taking his last breath before dying. His body falls limp against Black Hat's. 

Black Hat rolled his eyes, at how dramatic that was, not caring at all as he rips out his claws and lets that corpse fall to the ground at his feet. 

This eldritch demon looked and stares at his human scientists, then he walked over to them. 

Flug was still awake, sitting upwards slightly. 

Rachel's eyes are shut, her still being unconscious. She was breathing, thankfully. 

Black Hat felt a slight concern, for both of them. He picked Rachel up into his arms, carefully and a little bit gently. He noticed how hurt she truly was, looking her over. 

He gazed at Flug, his voice was low yet genuinely softened for him. "Flug, you alright? Can you stand?" 

Flug felt like he could. Because it was just his upper body hurting. He nodded at that now. 

"Y-Yeah.." he said to him, then he slowly stands. 

"I'm gonna take care of Rachel, since she's hurt as well. You take care of your injuries and get some rest." 

"O-Ok then, sir, t-thank you. For that and s-saving us.." 

Black Hat was nodding to that too. "Of course." 

After saying this, he was walking out of there with Rachel still in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Svetlyy means 'light' in Russian and Pozhar also means 'fire' in Russian & I based that scene off a one-shot 'Lovestarved', written and made by 'PaperhatsAndEvilSchemes', btw.


	3. Caring

_ Rachel's eyes are shut, her still being unconscious. She was breathing, thankfully.  _

_ Black Hat felt a slight concern, for both of them. He picked Rachel up into his arms, carefully and a little bit gently. He noticed how hurt she truly was, looking her over.  _

_ He gazed at Flug, his voice was low yet genuinely softened for him. "Flug, you alright? Can you stand?"  _

_ Flug felt like he could. Because it was just his upper body hurting. He nodded at that now.  _

_ "Y-Yeah.." he said to him, then he slowly stands.  _

_ "I'm gonna take care of Rachel, since she's hurt as well. You take care of your injuries and get some rest."  _

_ "O-Ok then, sir, t-thank you. For that and s-saving us.."  _

_ Black Hat was nodding to that too. "Of course."  _

_ After saying this, he was walking out of there with Rachel still in his arms.  _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Black Hat walked down that hallway, holding Rachel as he carried her. 

He took her to his private room, walking in, shutting and closing the door behind them with his black magic. 

Black Hat puts Rachel down on his bed, in an almost careful way, to not hurt her more. 

He finds a first-aid-kit and takes care of her wounds as nicely as he could, gentleness wasn't always his forte. Although he tried. 

After he covered Rachel in medicine and wrapped her wounds in bandages, Black Hat waited patiently for her to wake up. 

Hopefully she would..

Black Hat tries not to think about it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Eventually, after awhile -**

Rachel wakes, she slowly opened her eyes. 

It was dark out now. That moonlight shined down on her and made those green hues illuminated. 

She was gazing over at her boss, she stared at him again. "Black Hat..?" 

Black Hat hears her voice, also noticing Rachel looking at him. "Rachel, how are you feeling?" he asked, with nearly genuine worry. 

Rachel noticed that, although she didn't say anything about it. "I'II be okay, it does hurt slightly though." 

"I figured. That's why for the next few days, you're gonna rest, until your wounds are at least a little bit healed before you work again. I'm going to tell Dr. Flug that same thing. You both are in no condition to move around. Damn those heroes." Black Hat said to her, at the end he says that under his breath. 

Rachel still heard him. 

She knew that there was no arguing with him, once he's made up his mind, that's it. 

"Alright." Rachel said 

Black Hat nodded at that. "Get some sleep now." 

"In your bed? Is that really okay?" 

"Yeah, it is. It's fine. Now rest." 

Rachel nods her head, laying down again (she was sat upwards before). She closed her eyes, falling asleep slowly. 

Black Hat watched her, for a second or two. 

Then, after that, he leaves. 

He headed to his office. To write on some paperwork and probably read a few books. 


	4. Thinking, Rain, & Midnight

**Days Later -**

Rachel had finally healed enough to work. She was heading over to the lab again, falling into her thoughts now, thinking for a bit like she always does as she walked. 

She is close friends with Dr. Flug, although she also likes to hang out with Dementia and 5.0.5, being nice to them. 

Rachel even cares for Black Hat and isn't really afraid or scared of him. She saw no reason to be fearful of him. He is a demon and had a scary appearance, having a temper at times, but he acted differently when the cameras weren't on. 

She almost smiled, at these thoughts of him. Although she snapped out of it, still walking down that darkened hallway. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**That Night -**

Rachel loves the rain, she liked how cold and peaceful it is. 

She was out there in it. She had a smile, looking at the dark night and moonlight. 

Black Hat noticed her, staring for awhile. After that, he dragged Rachel back inside. “You'll get sick that way, weirdo.” 

“Sorry, sir.” 

Black Hat sighed softly. “It's fine. Just take a warm bath or something. You're probably very cold right now.” 

Rachel just nodded her head and gets up, without saying anything. She goes to the door and opens it. She said something before she left. 

“Goodnight, Black Hat.” 

“Night.” This eldritch demon said, quietly now. 

Although, Rachel heard him. She walked out. She leaves after that, with another smile. 

Rachel kept her smile, as she thinks to herself again. 

That raven black haired female with dark green eyes felt strangely happy. It was a nice feeling. 

She takes a warm bath, using cherry cream soap. She closed her eyes, as she smiled a bit again. 

Eventually, she gets out and falls asleep on her bed, under the blankets, as she feels warmer. 


	5. Close, Warmth & Coldness ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Despite the lies that you're making. Your love is mine for the taking. My love is. Just waiting. To turn your tears to roses. Despite the lies that you're making. Your love is mine for the taking. My love is. Just waiting. To turn your tears to roses. I will be the one that's gonna hold you. I will be the one that you run to. My love is. A burning, consuming fire. You'll never be alone. When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars. Hear the whispers in the dark. You'll never be alone. When darkness comes, you know I'm never far. Hear the whispers in the dark. You feel so lonely and ragged. You lay here broken and naked. My love is. Just waiting. To clothe you in crimson roses. I will be the one that's gonna find you. I will be the one that's gonna guide you. My love is. A burning, consuming fire. You'll never be alone. When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars. Hear the whispers in the dark. You'll never be alone. When darkness comes, you know I'm never far. Hear the whispers in the dark. You'll never be alone. When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars. Hear the whispers in the dark. You'll never be alone. When darkness comes, you know I'm never far. Hear the whispers in the dark. Whispers in the dark.'

It's night again, darker out. 

Now Black Hat was in his office, drinking alcohol because sales have gone up. So he decided to drink. 

Black Hat had invited Rachel to join him. Which she did. 

They drank alcohol together now. Being in the same room, with each other, alone. 

Both of them were getting drunk, although Rachel was less than Black Hat. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Black Hat felt strange yet great at the same time, it was a weird feeling, but not uncomfortable. 

He was drunk, after drinking a lot of alcohol. 

Rachel was still near him. 

Black Hat got closer to Rachel, leaning against her. His icy breath on her pale skin. 

"..sir? You okay?" Rachel asked him, questioned his intention. Although she didn't feel tense around Black Hat. 

"Don't call me that. Relax. No one is around. I'm not your boss here, remember?" Black Hat said to her. In a silent tone of voice, from his usual low kind. 

Rachel just nodded at that, knowing this. She lets him do what he wants, which is kissing her neck. She breathed quietly, as she made a low noise. 

Black Hat grinned slightly, hearing it. He smirked a bit, grabbing Rachel's wrist and pulling her with him. 

They went into his private room, shutting and closing the door behind them. 

Rachel sat down on that bed, on the end of it. 

They both started stripping, taking off all their clothes. Until they are naked, with nothing on. 

Black Hat smiled as Rachel lays down on the bed. He got on top of her. He leaned down, over her. He kissed Rachel's lips, loving how soft they felt like. He deepened it, slowly, careful not to cut her with his sharp teeth. 

Rachel hummed softly in that kiss. She kisses him back, touching his arms. 

They pull apart, both breathing in a silent way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Black Hat stared at her, into Rachel's dark green eyes. Which he thought that they were lovely, he's thinking she is beautiful as well. He touched her again, kissing too. 

Rachel was also staring at him, in Black Hat's crimson red eyes. 

Black Hat kept his stare on her. He noticed how Rachel's white skinned body was very different compared to his own dark body. 

His eyes softened. He gripped Rachel's legs, especially her thighs, gently as he could. He was also being careful with his claws. 

Rachel felt calm, with him. She always did. She does feel safe with Black Hat, even with his appearance. She knows that he only acted this way with her. 

In fact, it isn't the first time that they've had sex. They have done it a few times before and are in a relationship of sorts. Although it's a secret from the others. Especially from Dr. Flug and Dementia, for obvious reasons. 

She snapped out of her thoughts from feeling her lover kiss that skin on her neck with slight gentleness again. 

Black Hat keeps his grip on Rachel as he pushed inside her, carefully. In a slowed way. 

Rachel arched herself. She let out a small, quiet moan. 

Black Hat growled, almost purred. He was nearly moaning himself as he kept his thrusts even. He moved in and out of her. 

Rachel moans again. She lets out breaths and other noises too. 

Their bodies are against each other, so close, coldness on warmth. It was a nice feeling, mixed in with that pleasured bliss. 

Black Hat gets close to her as he leans himself there, thrusting more. 

Rachel bit her lower lip. She wrapped her arms around Black Hat's shoulders, tightly, holding onto him. Like her life needed it. She moaned a bit. She also blushed a reddish shade. 

"Black Hat..~" 

"Rachel~" 

After a few more seconds, Black Hat came in her. 

Rachel came as well. 

They both calmed down, slowly. 

Rachel kissed him again, then she was pulling away to breathe and talk. "..I love you." 

Black Hat stares at her. "..yeah, me too." 

Rachel knew that Black Hat wasn't comfortable saying it yet. So this was all she was gonna get for now and she didn't mind it. She just smiled. 

Black Hat had a smile at that. He pulled out of her, lying down next to Rachel now. 

Rachel laid with him. She puts her head on Black Hat's chest. She stayed close to him. 

Black Hat also stays where he was. He watched her, silently. 

They slightly cuddled, nuzzling against each other. Staying in that quietness. A nice silence between them. 

Eventually, they both closed their eyes and fall asleep together, peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜🎩


	6. Morning, Secrets, Sickness, & Why?

_Black Hat also stays where he was. He watched her, silently._

_They slightly cuddled, nuzzling against each other. Staying in that quietness. A nice silence between them._

_Eventually, they both closed their eyes and fall asleep together, peacefully._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was the next morning, still early. 

Rachel felt well rested enough, waking up and opening her eyes. She saw that her boss, this eldritch demon was still asleep. She smiled softly. 

She gets out of there. Out from under the blanket and away from Black Hat's grip. She got dressed, putting her clothes back on. 

Rachel turned around, when she heard a low noise. It was from Black Hat as he started to wake himself. 

Black Hat had a hangover (considering he drank more than Rachel did), from drinking last night. One of the only few human things that affect him. He hissed lowly, in slight pain and irritation, from the headache. He pulled a blanket over himself, refusing to come out. 

Rachel laughed quietly at that. She got a glass of cold water for him and painkillers (which she hoped would work on him). She kneeled down in front of him on the right side of that bed. "Black Hat, boss, here.." 

Black Hat moved this blanket and looked at her. He eyed that stuff before he reached out and grabbed them. He would've preferred poison, although he took these anyway. He puts the pills in his mouth and swallowed them with the glass of water. He drank it all the way down until that was empty. It was cold and refreshing. Leave it to Rachel to be reliable. 

"..thanks." 

Rachel had a smile. "It was no problem, you're welcome, sir. I'm gonna head to the lab now." 

Black Hat nodded at that, slowly. Not wanting to speak now, at the moment. Then, he closed his eyes again. 

After that, Rachel leaves and shuts the door behind herself. 

Rachel walked down the hallway, going into her room for a second. She puts on a scarf, to hide those marks on her neck. Hopefully no one will notice. 

She went to the lab now, walking in. She worked as usual. 

No one did question it (that scarf), except Flug. 

Flug was suspicious, although he didn't ask her about it or try to talk of that. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**More days later -**

Everything was going well. 

Until something happened. 

Rachel started to get sick, like she was coming down with an illness. 

She would puke every morning, get dizzy and lightheaded, nauseous, sudden mood swings, as well as being exhausted all the time. 

That day, she got her work done. So she goes back to her room. Because she was tired again, she lays down on her bed and sleeps for awhile. 

Throughout the night and into the next morning. 

Which is when she wakes up and felt it again. 

Rachel ran over and rushed into the bathroom. 

She puked once again, yet it hadn't made her feel better. If anything, it caused her to feel worse. She knew that she has to find out what this is. It's ruining her life, even if it has been less than two weeks. It is affecting her work and she doesn't want her boss to get mad or something. She didn't tell anyone. 

Rachel gets dressed, in some comfortable and relaxing clothes, different from her usual style. She wears a gray sweater and dark sweatpants, with her converse. 

She goes out and over to the closest liquor store. In there, she gets some pills, different kinds. Bottles of water and a small box of a pregnancy test too. Just in case.. Since she did not know what this is. 

Rachel paid for everything, then she was leaving. 

She headed back to the mansion now. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rachel was in her own personal bathroom, the door closed and locked. She drank down two bottles of water. 

Then, she takes that test. 

It has to be negative, right..? Wrong. 

She looked at it, noticing that it's positive. She's pregnant.. 

Rachel noticed how faded her hearing got, like static. How dark everything around her was. 

She almost collapsed, as she falls onto her knees. Although she kept herself from fainting or falling onto that tile ground. She held her head and puts her fingers through her hair. 

Rachel took some deep breaths, trying to process all of this. That still didn't get her to feel better, again. 

She started to cry. She was breathing, yet shakily. Her body tense, like she can't calm down. 

Would Black Hat even want a child? No.. he's a demon, after all. She won't tell him. Even if she slightly wanted to, part of her really wants to think that he is different than what others thought of him. 

Rachel snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts of hers. She gets off the ground, slowly. 

She takes off her clothes. She got in, turning it on now. 

Rachel was taking a warm shower, letting that water fall down on her skin and off her body. 

She sat down on the floor of it. 

Rachel stays there as her hair and body are getting soaked. 

She was thinking again, closing her dark green eyes. She cried a bit, silently, tears falling down.

After awhile, it seemed like, she calmed down and rubbed her eyes. She relaxed herself in here. In this warm water. 

Rachel decided to keep this a secret from the others, especially Black Hat. Who knows what her boss will do if he found out. 

That was the painful thought that she had, in her mind.. 


	7. Days Later & A Nice Moment Together

_ Rachel decided to keep this a secret from the others, especially Black Hat. Who knows what her boss will do if he found out.  _

_ That was the painful thought that she had, in her mind..  _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A few days went by and nothing special happened. 

Rachel was relieved about that and everything being okay. She felt alright to talk to Black Hat again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They usually spend time together in his office, although like always, they love to do different stuff. 

An area they find to be very peaceful was in the living room, on the couch, in front of that fireplace. 

Sometimes Black Hat would be reading the newspaper while Rachel sat down beside him, next to this eldritch demon. Her boss and lover, didn't mind that. In fact, he loved the warmth coming from her as Rachel nuzzled into his right side. 

Rachel cuddled him, slightly, leaning against Black Hat's cold body. She liked that chilly, freezing feeling that she gets from him, strangely enough. 

They were with each other, down there, in this early morning. So that no one would know or bother them. Both of them wanted to keep their relationship a secret for a little bit longer. They are both fine with that. With nobody in this mansion knowing for awhile. 

Black Hat eyed her, quietly, staring at Rachel for a bit. He sensed her calm and peaceful presence, loving it again now. 

Rachel felt Black Hat's crimson red eyes, especially that visible one and the other covered by his monocle, on her. She turned around, her body slightly. Now she looked at him as well. 

Her own eyes hold an affectionate, warm gaze. She also stared at him, silently. With these dark green shaded eyes of hers. 

Black Hat noticed that, as he smiled slightly now. 

Rachel also had a smile again, softly. She grabbed his face with both of her hands. 

Black Hat puts his own clawed hands over Rachel's normal ones. 

He's noticing this familiar touch and loves it, as always. He kept his slight smile while he was touched with a genuine feeling, putting him at ease. 

Rachel has another smile. She leaned in, closer to him. 

Black Hat knew where she was going with this. He kissed her, on those softened lips. He feels that heat as it radiated off her. 

Rachel hummed in a quiet and silent way. Soft, calmly. 

Black Hat pulled apart from it, instead of deepening the kiss. He puts his forehead against Rachel's. 

Rachel released him from her own touch. She wrapped her arms around Black Hat's neck. She stayed there, having a peacefully nice feeling as she breathed. 

Black Hat doesn't mind it again. He listened to Rachel's heartbeat. 

He had already put his newspaper down on the small table near them. 

That demonic being just enjoyed the moment with his human soulmate. He still holds Rachel close, even now and felt warmer being with her.

Rachel stayed there. She loved it as a nice silence was between them now. She missed being close to him, truly. 

Black Hat had been missing it too, instead of asking her why she avoided him for a few days, he just enjoyed this moment with her. He was loving that quietness with his lover, his feelings for her getting stronger. 

Rachel felt the same way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜🎩


	8. Lovely, Beautiful, Darkness, & Falling

_ Rachel stayed there. She loved it as a nice silence was between them now.  _

_ She missed being close to him, truly.  _

_ Black Hat had been missing it too, instead of asking her why she avoided him for a few days, he just enjoyed this moment with her.  _

_ He was loving that quietness with his lover, his feelings for her getting stronger.  _

_ Rachel felt the same way.  _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It's a late afternoon. 

Black Hat decided to head over, into town, to get something he needed. 

He thought to take Rachel with him. He asked her earlier and she agreed to. 

Before they went, both of them get dressed now. 

They are in Black Hat's private room, in front of a tall mirror on the wall. 

Rachel was looking at herself in it. She was wearing an old-fashioned dress (that has a white long sleeved shirt and a black long skirt). A nice kind to wear. 

Black Hat himself had his usual suit. With his long black coat, darkened tie, red shirt under it, dark gray vest over that, black pants and shoes. 

He turned himself into his human version, a form and disguise that he uses when he goes out, with a snap of his fingers. Black smoke surrounded him as it did this. 

After it faded, it's showing what he looked like. 

Rachel turns around (only her head), staring at his appearance. 

Black Hat still had his crimson red eyes (a monocle covered the other one), with now black raven hair and pale, white skin. All made him look good in the suit (not that he didn't appear attractive before). 

He gazed over at her and just smiled silently. 

"You look nice." Rachel said, it was the only thing that she could think of. She was in a daze and wasn't thinking of it really, she's not great at compliments as well (at least she thinks so). 

Black Hat kept his smile. "Thank you." He walked over to her, making Rachel look at herself in the mirror again. "Just look at that. You're very lovely." His stare was on her. 

Rachel blushed, although she also had a smile again. "Thanks." She was turning around, facing him now. She is still staring. 

Black Hat smirked slightly, then he's smiling. In a genuine way. 

He grabbed Rachel, gently, pulling her over and into his arms. He gave a hug to her. 

Rachel didn't seem to mind, in fact she loved it. 

That coldness mixed in with this warmth. 

She wrapped her own arms around him too, still staying here. 

Black Hat also stayed there. He holds her close. He puts his fingers through her hair, as he touched it (without his claws out), with that gentleness again. 

He's loving this moment, secretly. 

Eventually, after that, they pull apart from each other and leave this mansion. 

They headed into town. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Later that day, in the evening now -**

They were doing a recording, for Flug's latest invention, a new device that he made. 

Black Hat and Flug were saying stuff about it, doing their usual thing. While Rachel waited for when she was supposed to appear. That time came as she was snapping out of her thoughts, out of that thinking. 

Rachel steps into where the camera could see her now. She started to talk, to help Dr. Flug with the explanation of that device, this invention. 

Although something interrupted it, herself. 

"Villains, here you have.." Rachel got dizzy, but she remained standing and kept going, she talked again. "..with it you can..." 

At least they weren't live, she would probably be worrying that she's ruining it than of her health. Her boss does have a reputation to uphold. 

Rachel felt very light-headed, holding her head. 

"Rachel..?" Black Hat said, clearly trying to hide that concern, this worry for her, especially in his voice and on his expression. 

Rachel didn't hear him. She closed her eyes and falls down onto the ground. It felt cold under her. She fainted, falling deeply unconscious. 

'..Black Hat?' she thought, as she feels a touch, although she was out of it. Not being able to open her eyes again. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Rachel had just fainted in front of them now. 

Black Hat had turned around, his back facing the camera. His eyes widened slightly. 

"Flug, turn off that camera! Now!" 

"Y-Yeah, will do, s-sir!" Flug was looking at the camera. "Cam-bot! Stop recording!" 

Cam-bot did as told and turned off, the light went from green to red. 

They are both by Rachel's side in seconds, Black Hat on the right and Flug on the left. They kneeled down to her. 

"..Rachel?" Flug said, worriedly, fully concerned as it filled his voice. In a quiet way. 

Black Hat reached out, down to Rachel. He puts his clawed fingers on her neck, on the skin there, with slight gentleness. Coldness against warmth again. Although he didn't pay attention to that. 

He checked her pulse, it still being there and she was breathing. Thankfully. 

Black Hat hoped that she was alright, actually okay. He stared at her, silently. 

After that, within a few seconds, he picked her up. Into his arms. He was feeling worried for her, again, secretly. 

Flug had his stare on them now. 

Black Hat saw that, quietly. "I'm gonna take her to rest and see what's going on." 

Flug was nodding to this. 

"Can you handle things here?" Black Hat asked him. 

Flug nods his head again now. "O-Of course, sir!" 

"Good. Oh and Flug, get rid of that recording. We don't need it. We will re-make it later, just us two. Understand?" 

"..yeah, I get it." Flug did understand. He felt weird about everything. But he didn't question it. 

After that, Black Hat was leaving, with Rachel in his arms again. Like days ago. 


	9. What's Wrong?

_Black Hat reached out, down to Rachel. He puts his clawed fingers on her neck, on the skin there, with slight gentleness. Coldness against warmth again. Although he didn't pay attention to that._

_He checked her pulse, it still being there and she was breathing. Thankfully._

_Black Hat hoped that she was alright, actually okay. He stared at her, silently. After that, within a few seconds, he picked her up. Into his arms. He was feeling worried for her, again, secretly._

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

_After that, Black Hat was leaving, with Rachel in his arms again. Like days ago._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Black Hat laid her down carefully, on his bed, again. Like he did the last two times. Or many times before. 

He tries not to think about anything. 

That eldritch demon watched her, this human female, now. 

Black Hat waited for Rachel to wake up and open those dark green eyes which infatuated him. Attracted him to her. 

His chest was throbbing, so was his undead heart, like it hurt to see her in that way. 

Black Hat stands (from where he had sat down), looking at Rachel. He almost yelled at the young woman to wake up. Worry and concern are getting to him. 

Now he sighed softly, sitting down and waiting again. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Black Hat kept staying there. He waits patiently, for her to wake up. 

Which she did, eventually.

Rachel opened her eyes. She looked at him now. 

"Black Hat? Is that you?" 

Black Hat had his stare on her, then he sat down next to Rachel, by her side in seconds. 

"Rachel..you're awake." 

"..yeah, I am." Rachel said to him. She thought that she was dreaming, for a second, when she noticed a slight concern and worry in his eyes for her. Then, she remembered that they're lovers, so why wouldn't he be? 

"Enough is enough. You've been acting strange. You avoided me for a few days and then acted like nothing happened. Tell me. I wanna know. Now. What's wrong? Are you really okay? And don't lie to me ethier." Black Hat said, asking her. 

Rachel nearly tense. So he noticed.. well, there's no point in saying nothing or lying now. 

But before she could say anything, Black Hat talked again. 

"..was it something I did?" 

"No, in fact, quite the opposite. You've been nothing but great." Rachel replied at that. 

"Then what? What is it? Because I'm really confused right now, about everything." Black Hat admitted, honestly. 

"Well, you shouldn't. I can't lie to you, I'm not fine or alright.." 

That confession made Black Hat frown slightly. 

Rachel could tell that he was worried about her, so she decided to tell him the truth, finally. 

"..the thing is, truthfully, I.." She struggled to get the words out. 

Although Black Hat waited, with such patience, it was shocking. Yet she appreciated that. 

"..I'm pregnant." Rachel told him. 

Black Hat blinked, with his visible eye. Like he thought he heard wrong or just couldn't believe it. "What?" 

Rachel repeated what she said, quietly. She was waiting for him to get angry and start yelling. To snap in a way. 

Black Hat was strangely quiet though, silently taking it in. 

He was shocked about this, if he was honest. 

"Let me stay, I'II work harder, I still can and do a lot for you. Please don't kick me out." Rachel was slightly scared and afraid that he would. 

Black Hat let out a sigh, at her saying this. He almost got closer to Rachel. To hug her. But it was like his body wouldn't move. So instead he started to talk. 

"I'm not gonna make you leave and you already do enough for me." 

Rachel gave a small smile to Black Hat and thanked him, quietly again. 

"Now leave, head to your room and get some rest, I need to think about this." Black Hat tells her as he pointed to the door. 

Rachel nodded and agreed to let him think about it. She gets off there and walked out. 


	10. Memories & Touch

_ "Now leave, head to your room and get some rest, I need to think about this." Black Hat tells her as he pointed to the door.  _

_ Rachel nodded and agreed to let him think about it. She gets off there and walked out.  _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Black Hat watched her leave, then he sighed again. He holds his head, for a second. 

After that, he sat down now, to think about everything. Especially this. 

He remembered when he realized that he had feelings for Rachel and the night they got together. 

At first from him being a demon and evil, he didn't know or understand these feelings at all. It was strange to him. 

Black Hat thought that he had a disease, honestly. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_ They had stayed away from each other for two days, no one in the mansion noticed. For awhile they did this, until one day.  _

_ It was night.  _

_ Black Hat was in the shadows, in that darkness, watching Rachel.  _

_ Then, he got closer to her until he was behind this human female. He trapped Rachel in the lab (Flug is sleeping in his room).  _

_ Rachel gets a little bit scared.  _

_ Which was unusual and shocked that demonic being, slightly.  _

_ Black Hat pinned her against the wall. _

_ It got them to talk.  _

_ "Rachel, I don't know what's going on with me. It's weird. I have these strange feelings for you."  _

_ "I have feelings for you too, Black Hat. More than you just being my boss." Rachel smiled at the end.  _

_ Black Hat had a smile as well. He also leaned down, over her and into those soft lips.  _

_ He kissed her, staring in these dark green eyes of hers which he secretly loves.  _

_ Rachel hummed softly, kissing him too. She stared at him, deeply into his crimson red eyes. She loved them, as much as him.  _

_ They both were smiling, still letting that kiss last a little bit longer.  _

_ Black Hat promised himself, to protect and love her. He would probably try to be a better man too.  _

_ Rachel felt glad to just be closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him, tightly.  _

_ Black Hat was also wrapping his arms around Rachel's body, holding her close.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ That next morning, Black Hat wakes up in his bed. He hoped that it wasn't a dream. Which is rare for eldritch demons to have.  _

_ Black Hat was sighing in relief when he notices someone else in that bed with him.  _

_ It was Rachel, of course.  _

_ Rachel was still asleep, peacefully.  _

_ Black Hat smiled, quietly, silently at that. He turned from his back, onto his side. He lays down with her.  _

_ He snuggled and nuzzled against her. He saw that Rachel had a smile in her sleep.  _

_ They cuddled now, with each other again.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ After that, everything got better.  _

_ They are loving and affectionate to each other. Both of them always cuddling and kissing. In secret, naturally.  _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Black Hat snapped out of it. Out of his thoughts and thinking these memories. 

He decided on something. 

That he will stay with her, even if he was a demon and she is a human, having a child together too. 

Black Hat knew in his undead heart the truth, he loved her. Even if he can't say it out loud yet, he admits that to himself, his love for Rachel. 

He gets off there from where he had sat down, walking out of his room. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Black Hat walked down the hallway and into Rachel's room. He noticed that she wasn't there. Which was strange to him. 

He turned around, about to leave and look somewhere else for her. Until he feels something. 

Black Hat felt someone had wrapped their arms around him, giving this eldritch demon a hug from behind. 

He tensed slightly, before he realized who it was there. 

It's Rachel, naturally. 

Black Hat sighed softly (maybe in relief and comforted by her presence). He puts his clawed hand over Rachel's arm, as he holds it. 

He closed his eyes (especially that visible one), staying where he was. 

Rachel did the same. She stayed there. 

Her warm body against Black Hat's cold being.

Eventually, after that, it seemed that Black Hat opened his eyes and turns himself around again. 

His stare is on her, once again. 

Black Hat got close slightly, as he was leaning in. He kissed Rachel, almost gently. 

Rachel lets him do that, getting another smile against Black Hat's icy lips. 

A nice shiver ran down her. In a good feeling. 

They stay there, still kissing, holding each other even closer again now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💙


	11. Night, Soft Humming, Quiet, and Being With Each Other

_ Rachel stayed there.  _

_ Her warm body against Black Hat's cold being. _

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

_ His stare is on her, once again.  _

_ Black Hat got close slightly, as he was leaning in. He kissed Rachel, almost gently.  _

_ Rachel lets him do that, getting another smile against Black Hat's icy lips.  _

_ A nice shiver ran down her. In a good feeling.  _

_ They stay there, still kissing, holding each other even closer again now.  _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Two Months Later -**

It's night again, dark and cold out as ever. Although it was slightly warm inside now. 

They are in Black Hat's private room. Again. In the bed, lying there on their sides. Not facing each other at the moment. Trying to sleep. 

Rachel thought that Black Hat was asleep (which he isn't). She was almost sleeping as well. She also touched her own stomach, she hummed a soothing melody, closing her dark green eyes. She goes to sleep. Peaceful, calming. 

Black Hat heard that, then he gets deep in his thoughts, thinking for a bit. 

After awhile, it seemed like, he snapped out of it and closed his crimson red eyes. He falls asleep, eventually. He slept in a calm way too. 

They were both sleeping. Now silently and peacefully again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Three months later now -**

Rachel was five months into her pregnancy and Black Hat has been spending more time with her, not that she minded it much. 

They are in this eldritch demon's room again, on that bed. 

Rachel hums in a soft way, as she is being held. 

Black Hat pulled away from there, getting off the bed now. 

Rachel looked at him again, when she felt that. 

Black Hat noticed this. "I'II be right back. I just need to write on some paperwork. To get some work done. I can come back and bring the papers here, instead of my office.." He thought about it. 

Rachel almost smiled, liking how he cared for her. She adored how Black Hat sometimes acted. 

Black Hat snapped out of it. When he heard Rachel's voice again. 

"You don't need to do that, I can be alone for at least an hour though, you know." Rachel said, sarcastically yet playfully, with a smile. 

Black Hat laughed darkly but softly at that, strangely enough. "I know. Fine, I'II do the paperwork in my office and check on you in an hour or so. Get some rest now, you need sleep." 

Rachel nodded at this. 

Black Hat took that as silent understanding. He gave a kiss to her, then he leaves and walked out. 


	12. Faded, Pale Skin, & Blood

**Two days later -**

Rachel is standing (she was still only five months along in her pregnancy). She looked at herself, on that tall mirror on the wall. This was a great help to be able to look at how she is doing with it. With everything. 

She touched her own stomach, caressed that pale and white skin, where she knows the baby is underneath all that. She was gentle, also slowly touching. She almost smiled. 

Rachel noticed Black Hat's reflection there, him being behind her. She actually got a smile, at that, again now.

She felt good and at peace, with him here. In fact, strangely enough, she never gets nightmares anymore. Just by sleeping in the same bed as him. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**An hour later -**

Rachel was still standing. That's when she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach. She hissed slightly, leaning against the bed. She was glad that Black Hat hadn't noticed, lately he's been worrying about her, secretly.

Although she had noticed it, more than once. It made her smile, knowing that he really cared. Even if he hasn't admitted it just yet. 

She wasn't shocked that she's feeling some pain, after all she is carrying a half demonic being inside her. She only kept her smile, touching her stomach again, a bit gently. Where their child is. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Months Later [Just two] -**

They both shared the same room and bed now. It being Black Hat's room, now both of theirs.

Black Hat made Rachel stay in bed, resting, during her pregnancy (she is seven months in now). Not wanting Rachel to hurt herself. 

Rachel did as she was told, even if she doesn't like that it made her feel like a child again. Especially a sick one. 

She sighed softly, pulling a blanket over her body. She decided to sleep for awhile, she was tired anyway.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Hours later -**

Rachel wakes up, opening her eyes, feeling slight aches and pains. Mixed in with the paleness, her body was skinny now, that her bones would be showing soon enough. Her eyes had gray bags under them and that dark green shaded being faded slightly.

She was also hungry. 

Black Hat notices this (that she is starving). He brings her something to eat, which was warm chicken noodle soup. 

Rachel smiles softly at that, especially by a familiar memory it brought her. She tries to eat it, carefully, with Black Hat's help. 

But it was no use, this baby wouldn't let her consume anything for humans. Except water, and that was even still a stretch, to do (drinking it, she was glad that she is able to, even now). 

She gripped onto Black Hat's shoulder, shakily. 

Then, she looked over, noticing that Black Hat was thinking. "What's on your mind, darling?" 

"Oh, it's nothing." 

"Liar, tell me." 

Black Hat sighed softly. "Alright then, what I was thinking is, we tried your way. Although, we haven't let you try what I sometimes drink or eat." 

"Hmm, you're right." Rachel thought about it, herself. "Ok then, let's try that!" She says, with a small smile now. 

Black Hat seems unconvinced about it, especially if it'll work. "Are you sure?" he asked, questioned quietly, as he eyed Rachel. 

"..yeah, I am. Hell, I'II try anything to satisfy me. I'm so thirsty and hungry.." Rachel replied, she also nodded at him. 

Black Hat sighs once more, before nodding himself. "..alright, if you say so." 

"I know so." Rachel said, playfully and a bit sarcastically. 

Black Hat rolled his eye, in a playful way as well. He was slightly relieved that her spirits were still calm and peaceful, bright. Even with everything that's happened so far. 

"We'll try blood with you." 

Rachel was nodding again, at that. Then she watched as he leaves this room, closing and shutting the door behind himself. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Black Hat headed into his office, grabbing one of the blood bags from his small fridge in there, then he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. He opened it, as he cuts that bag. He poured that blood into a glass cup, putting it in the microwave after that. 

He was watching as it heated up. After the timer went off, he reaches it and grabbed that. He headed back to her. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rachel had waited patiently, another blanket wrapped over her. "Hey again, my love." 

Black Hat gives that blood to Rachel, wasting no time to see if it will work, half expecting it not to. He even put a plastic straw in there for her. 

Rachel drank the blood, slowly. 

After a few seconds, she hums in happiness and closed her eyes as she's still drinking it. She puts away, taking a breath, smiling.

"It's so good..thanks, my love." she said to him, happily. 

Black Hat smiled now, feeling extra relieved. He stays there and nuzzled against her. 

Rachel didn't seem to mind, loving it. She drinks that warm blood, staying there and close to him. She had a smile again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I used the whole 'can't eat human food because of baby so have to drink blood' thing from Twilight - fight me if it's a problem xD 
> 
> Personally, I think that concept is different and interesting - So I used it in my Villainous Fanfiction 🎩 💜


	13. Can You Feel My Heart..?

**Still Seven Months In -**

That night was nearly peaceful, although not calm like lately. 

Black Hat moved those blankets aside, and he gets into bed with her now, then he pulled them halfway over on their bodies again. 

"Black Hat?" Rachel said, quietly. This room was dark and so is him, after all. She opened her green eyes. She stared at him, as she turned around. 

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here, don't worry. You should try to get some rest, you need sleep." 

"I know." 

Her breathing sounded quiet yet uneven and painful. Although, Rachel still kept a smile for him. 

Black Hat didn't like seeing her this way. 

Rachel closed her eyes again, and even though he is cold, she still nuzzled against him. She stayed there, close to Black Hat. 

Black Hat watched her, letting Rachel sleep. 

Rachel breathed silently, slept almost peacefully and dreamed quietly, calmly. With him there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Now Nine Months In, through her pregnancy -**

It was a struggle to even get undressed now. She puts all of her clothes into a bin. 

Rachel didn't want to look at herself in the mirror, not anymore anyway.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rachel took a shower, in the natural way of kneeling down and sitting slightly. 

After a little bit longer, then she gets in the bath, slowly crawled in. 

She let the tub fill with her in it. 

It was filled with warm water. Until she realized something and remembered it. That hot water can hurt a baby, so she turned it and lets cold water in, instead. 

Now she was freezing slightly, but at least, the baby will be alright. 

Rachel touched her stomach, gently, with her hand. She smiled softly. "It's okay now, mommy's here." 

She ignored what she was really feeling. Which was that her body was aching, bones hurting very much and her throat was strangely sore. 

Although, she didn't mind all of this. This feeling was all worth it, if it meant their child was okay. 

Rachel hummed, in a soft tone of voice again, almost like a calming melody. She resisted the urge to cough. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Black Hat was outside the door, in their room. He noticed that Rachel wasn't on the bed, which got him concerned. 

Then, he heard her softened voice, mixed in with Rachel's quiet breathing. 

He goes into the bathroom, where it was coming from. He shut that door behind him. He gazed over at her, walking to Rachel. 

"Rachel, why didn't you tell me that you wanted to take a bath, I would've helped you in." 

"Now you know me, Black Hat, I didn't want to worry you or seem helpless.." 

"You're not, in fact you are one of the strongest human women I've met, come to know." Black Hat said to her, as he kneeled down beside the bath. 

Rachel smiled at him, especially at hearing this. "Aww, thanks, that's one of the sweetest things you've said to me." 

"It's also the truth I've just told you." Black Hat replied at that. 

Rachel kept her smile. 

Black Hat stared at her. He knew that she was in pain, he could sense it from Rachel. He didn't want her to experience this. 

That and because usually the human doesn't survive it, this always happens. Which is why demons don't reproduce, there's no need to, and especially with a human mate. 

But Rachel was insistence on it, that they have this child together, partly for an heir to the company Black Hat worked so hard to build. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts, when he was reaching down and putting his clawed hand into the water. It was.. 

"Why is it so cold in here? You're probably freezing, Rachel.." 

Rachel just still had that smile of hers. "It's simple really, because it reminds me of you." She meant that, she really loved Black Hat's cold skin, maybe as much as him. "..also our baby, this child loves it. So why not?" 

Black Hat snaps as he heard that. 

"Because you're human! You could die from freezing to death! From hyperthermia! It doesn't take a genius to figure that out!" he yells out. 

Rachel doesn't flinch, being used to Black Hat's loud voice, especially with how dark and low it is. Even deep. It didn't scare her anymore. 

Before she could say anything, this eldritch demon had grabbed her and lifted Rachel out of there, not caring about the cold water getting all over his suit. 

Black Hat was careful not to hurt Rachel though, with her body the way it is now, because of that inhuman pregnancy. 

Rachel was shocked at that, honestly, her eyes widened slightly. Her voice got a little bit better as she talked. "..Black Hat, d-darling, what are you doing..?" 

"You're not dying from the cold, it's bad enough that a cold being is holding you right now." 

Rachel had a smile again. "I don't mind it.." 

Black Hat knew that about her, but he still shaked his head. He wrapped Rachel in a towel, then with a silky robe. To get her warmer. 

After that, he carried Rachel into the room. He puts her down on the bed, carefully. Then, he pulled a blanket over Rachel. "There, that's better, isn't it?" 

Rachel appreciated that he cared. She keeps that slight smile, nodding to what was said. 

Black Hat sighed in relief. He stays there, refusing to leave her side. So he sat down on the couch nearby. "You should rest now, get some sleep, if you can." 

Rachel decided to listen to him. She nods her head again, slowly now, already feeling exhausted. She closed her eyes, falling asleep a bit peacefully, thankfully. 

Black Hat breathed softly and quietly. He hoped that she would stay like this. He was closing his eye himself, thinking again now. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Black Hat was snapping out of these thoughts and opening his eyes, a few hours later, when he heard pained breaths. 

It came from Rachel.. 

He rushed over now, staying there by her side. 

Rachel opens her dark green eyes, gazing at him. She felt something, it was very painful. 

She feels soaked down there too. 

Her eyes got wide, realizing what it was from a book that she had read. She was in labor.. fucking hell. 

Rachel was trying not to scream or yell out. Because it was so excruciating. Pain-filled. 

She bit her lower lip, almost to the point of bleeding. She knew that she was bloody down there as well. She nearly arched her back, although she kept her body grounded on the bed. She wanted to keep it all to herself, a secret that she was in labor and that the baby was coming, from Black Hat. 

But now it was already too late.. 

Black Hat knows what's happening, sensing it. 

He snapped again and ripped the blanket off, opening that silk robe, also this towel. 

So that Rachel's pale skinned body was exposed. Her white skin littered with black veins. It was probably frightening, scary to her..she was most likely afraid. Although, it was like that when they first made love. Rachel had welcomed the feeling of his cold skin on her warm body. His dark skinned body over hers..since she loved him and still does. 

Black Hat was snapping out of it. Out of these thoughts and his thinking. 

He yelled as he was lifting his sharp claws backwards, ready to strike down and kill what was causing Rachel so much pain, suffering.. He can't stand it any longer. No more..! He hesitated though, what if he hurt Rachel? Or even killed her? He was having a battle in his faded mind. 

Until he noticed what Rachel was doing. 

Rachel reached out and touched his claws with her soft hands. She pulled it down, holding that clawed hand, close to her. 

"..it's okay, Black Hat, darling. Relax, everything is alright." she whispered and comforted him.. 

Just like she did when he actually hurt her once during sex, even before then, she was still human. Her body was so pale and fragile more now.. 

Black Hat holds her hands, with own clawed ones, careful and gentle as he could. 

His stare was still on her, again. 

He knew that she wouldn't be able to give birth, especially with her legs, or even in between them. 

A thought crossed his mind, he should maybe get Dr. Flug, that human guy wasn't a real doctor. Although he could probably.. 

Black Hat stared into Rachel's beautiful dark green eyes, silently. He almost cried, if he was being honest. He leaned down, putting his forehead against hers. His own crimson red eyes, especially the visible one, had a dark and fade look. 

He stayed there, closer to Rachel. He listened to her as she talked in a whispering, soft and quiet voice. It's nice, even if he is filled with a dreadful feeling, while he was worried. 

It was because of her, Rachel, that he was different. Still a demon, but having nearly sympathetic feelings. 

Rachel taught him emotions. Love, affection, sadness. Even worry and concern for her, cause of this. It was almost like his undead heart would beat once more. 

Black Hat wanted everything to be okay, for what Rachel said to be the truth. But it wasn't. Rachel was dying and there was nothing that he could do about it. 

It really hurts, like he was in pain himself. Like he should be, supposed to. Part of this was his fault, after all. He didn't want it. Even if the baby died, Rachel still wouldn't survive ethier. She was gonna die.. 

'No..' Black Hat already felt tears in his eyes. He was still staring at her, as he noticed Rachel's pale skin and those black veins, which surrounded Rachel's body. Mostly at her neck. All of them, this virus and disease caused by what was living inside her, it was getting worse. 

It was almost breaking his undead heart, seeing Rachel like this. His cold being shattered, breath dropped so low. 

Black Hat didn't want to lose her, not Rachel. Damnit, why did he have to fall in love with a human? He was gonna lose his lover and soulmate (he knew that she thought the same way about him). He knows it's too late.. 

He was crying, quietly. 

Rachel saw that. She had stayed silent was he was thinking. Strangely enough, it calmed her down and lessen that pain. Especially being close to him. She smiled, sadly and softly. 

"..my love, Cyrus." She was touching his face with both of her hands as she is talking again. 

Black Hat looked at her. She hasn't said that name in a long time. He had told her, awhile ago, it was his actual name. From when he was once human. "Yeah, what is it..?" 

"..the baby..is dying, with me. Save it and raise our child." 

"I-I can't, Rachel, please don't leave me." 

"You know that I'm not gonna survive..I am gonna die, fate can't be changed. I'm going to miss you. I love you, Black Hat." Rachel cried silently, staring at him now. 

Black Hat feels it as his own tears also fall down. He nodded at that and agreed with her last request of him. He was leaning over again, kissing Rachel's lips for the final time, carefully too. His eyes stay locked with hers. Those green shaded sapphires, which he truly loved, as much as her. "I love you too, Rachel.." 

He finally said it..

After saying that, he shuts his eyes (especially the darkened crimson red one covered and hiding behind his monocle). 

Rachel was arching her body at that pain, although she knows it'll be over soon enough. She had a slight smile, with sadness, but her heartbeat was calm. 

These black veins surrounded her eyes now, which turned that white part into pure black, with those eyes of hers still being green. It made her look like a demon, even if she wasn't. 

She closed her eyes for the last time, humming softly again it seemed. 

Black Hat stabbed Rachel with his claws, cutting her open now. 

'Don't think about it..' he thought, to himself again. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Black Hat held their crying child in his arms. It's a girl. He looked down at his hands, blood covering them, which belonged to Rachel.. He said that he would never hurt her after that first and last time, but now he's killed Rachel, his love..

He cries, in a quiet way again. It fading out as he couldn't hear anyway anymore. 

Why her..?

'..goodbye, Rachel, my love…'

Black Hat snaps out of it, remembering what she said to him, all of that from her soft voice.

He gazed over at Rachel's lifeless body.

It still was pale and probably cold now, to the touch. Her eyes are closed. She looks at peace now. 

Black Hat hoped that she was, in heaven or some place nice.

He stopped thinking, holding his daughter closer to him.

"Shh.." he repeated Rachel's calming words. "It's okay, everything will be alright." He even hummed softly, like she would. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Years later -**

Their child was five now. Black Hat gave her a lovely name, with her mother's being her middle one. 

Darla Lilith Rachel Hat. 

She was the perfect image of her mother, Rachel, except her eyes were shaded like her father's. A crimson red tint. Although, strangely enough, when using her demonic abilities - she had green eyes like her mother's as well. 

Black Hat didn't mind that, it fact he loved this about her.

He stares over at Rachel's grave in the backyard.

Before his eye returned to his daughter. When he got sight of her, that eldritch demon smiled a bit, in a softened way again. Like Rachel once did. He walked over to her now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I've written in awhile xD 
> 
> Reason why the aches and pains were so slightly detailed is because I was sick while I wrote it. I couldn't stop myself and spent over two hours writing this xD So I hope you all loved/enjoyed reading it. Also, sorry I almost cried myself, I told all of you in the tags that it was gonna have a sad ending. 
> 
> I thought that since my last fanfic, had Black Hat's lover living after a demonic pregnancy with a happy ending. That this Fanfiction would be the opposite/reverse of it. 
> 
> & I came up with all the scenes for her suffering not only from me being sick as it was written, but they were based off two scenes. From the tv show, 'Angel', with Darla (I also loved her name, so I used it for their child, I know that it's long but it is slightly beautiful when you say it out loud 💜) and the movie 'Twilight' with Bella [especially with her body, plus bones being fragile]. (I know some of you are gonna probably dislike me, since that movie is mostly hated by others, but oh well xDD) 
> 
> Also I got the idea/headcanon, as well as his human name 'Cyrus' from DisneyFanatic2364's Fanfiction 'The Girl In Black', how detailed it was written in there.


End file.
